


the only thing you see

by gnarleyquinn



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, I Tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarleyquinn/pseuds/gnarleyquinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy and Clarke are trapped in Mount Weather. </p>
<p>or </p>
<p>Raven blows up the mountain and Clarke is convinced they're going to get killed by mountain men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the only thing you see

**Author's Note:**

> just a little ficlet I did! I was scrambling a bit with the ending so if it seems a bit out of place that's why. regardless I hope you enjoy!
> 
> my tumblr is skyejacked.tumblr.com if you have any questions or care at all

You look into his eyes and wonder how you got here. One minute you were drawing black and white pictures in a cell, and the next you were here, stuck under a mountain with the boy you loved so much.

In a world full of color he was the only thing you saw, freckles and all.

Leaning against a wall of crumbling concrete you watched as he frantically ran about the small cave. A hallway collapsed in front of you as Raven set off a bomb. You had told her if she didn't hear from you by dusk to fire it. You wish you hadn't.

The mountain was slowly crumbling around you. You couldn't see it, but you could feel it. The way the giant structure would quake every five minutes, the stone bits falling from the ceiling above, making a cloud of dust float above your heads.

He was furious. _This mountain was supposed to survive the nuclear war three times over!_ You reminded him that if the bomb didn’t work, their people would be in more danger than they were to begin with. The mountain men were almost as determined as the grounders.

You took a look around the enclosed hallway.

The red emergency lights were still flashing which meant some form of electricity was still flowing through out the mountain. You looked back up at the lights and noticed a small security camera. He followed your eyes. You can still hear the defeat from his tone when his voice wrung out, _the damn thing didn't even work, Clarke._

You knew then that you had lost this fight. You didn't want to admit it, but one look around this small, empty hallway, and you could tell.

He knew it too. He slowly slid his back down the wall and came to a stop as he slumped on the ground.

Normally you would have laughed. You would have crawled over and poked his cheeks until he pulled you close and didn't let go. He always pouted when he was upset and it was always so funny to you. But not now.

Now you didn't know what you do. You could try digging yourselves out through the rubble, try and make a tunnel. The risk of it collapsing on you would be worth getting out. Better to die trying than sitting around helpless. But for some reason you two just sat there. Latching on to one another.

You took another look at the security camera. If the mountain men were watching it they'd surely want to get you out of there. Whether to kill you or keep you hostage you weren't sure. The options were minimal but you'd rather die in this cave than be imprisoned by Mountain Men.

Time was running out and you had to act fast. He knew it too when the sounds of boulders crashing against the ground echoed from the other side of the rock wall. _Get to the corner on the other side, Clarke!_

He threw you a gun and the two of you waited, for what seemed like hours, until someone broke free into your side.

Quickly aiming your sights you waited for the person to enter.

You barely recognized Raven as she entered the cave mumbling about how, _this is the thanks I get for making it go boom_ and _were you two going sit there until the rocks moved themselves?_

You couldn't even register what was going on before Bellamy ran up and grasped you tightly, not letting go. You found yourself crying and you didn't even know why.

There was one thing you were sure of though.

You were really glad you told Raven to set off that bomb.


End file.
